The Last Will
by viLamperouge
Summary: It's what the title says. Wolfram's last will / one shot story..please review


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and KKM. If I do, I'm sure Yuuram is already married

**A.N. / **this is my first one shot story so sorry if there is some mistakes and im sucks at summarizing

Enjoy the story!

**The Last Will**

Everything was silent except for the thunderstorm. Big droplets were pouring down from the dark sky so hard. The movement of the air is strong and felt cold making Yuuri and Greta shivered. A loud rumbling noise heard after a lightning flash outside. It was like a canonball has been released. Greta bolted upright and Yuuri saw the fear in her eyes. It was not like Greta was afraid of thunders but the rumbling noise was really loud making you wake up even in your deep slumber. And Yuuri knew that Wolfram, who was a heavy sleeper will wake up for sure in that noise.

There was an another clap of the thunder and Greta hugged Yuuri so tight. He can feel her shaking, so Yuuri hugged her tight to calm her down but it was not helping. The rumbling noise outside seems to be louder this time and the heavy rain was adding. Yuuri could just wait for the thunderstorm to end but it felt like the storm was going to be last until later. And when a lightning flash appeared which made the royal's chamber to have a light, Greta wanna cry because she knows that it will soon follow a loud thunder but she just held Yuuri tight to fight her fear.

Yuuri told Greta then that it will sure end and that there was nothing to fear because the thunderstorm will not harm her. There was no response from her. Instead, the princess sobbed and was asking for his another father. Yuuri felt his stomach knot. The thought about his fiancee was so sad. The king wish he could call his fiancee's name because he knows that his fiancee will be there immediately . But it was impossible. Even though he can call his name many times, his fiancee won't be there nor will respond.

The nights were felt so uncomfortable and lonely without Wolfram. That was why Yuuri was always sleeping with Greta. The bed was still too big without him. Even though there was already a two persons sleeping on the bed, it was still wide. If Wolfram could just sleep again with Yuuri, so the bed will be warm and felt safe even though Wolfram was always occupying the bed. Yuuri misses the presence of his Wolfram.

"If I could just, Greta. I will." Yuuri said.

Wolfram has been ill for two weeks. Or that was Yuuri knew for how long Wolfram was sick. The blond who was diagnosed in an unknown plague was suffering in pain. He was confined in his bedroom with Conrad and Gwendal taking care of him whilst Gisela was searching for a cure in his illness. Yuuri asked his brothers to take care of him but both of the brothers refused. Of course, he insisted at first but Wolfram said that he was okay and that Yuuri needs to do his duties. And Yuuri knows that he was already defeated and cannot argue anymore with Wolfram.

Something happened last three days then. Wolfram was in coma. Greta sobbed and asked Yuuri if he was going to be alright, but Yuuri just smiled weakly at him. It hurts Yuuri to know that. Yuuri was afraid that his fiancee will not wake up anymore. And that thought made him sob and hug Wolfram with Greta. Wolfram's mother sobbed also and his brothers watched them. It was painful for the brothers too. Conrad who always took care of him when Wolfram was an infant and Gwendal who loves Wolfram and who was the cutest in the whole world in his eyes.

"I wish he will wake up now." Greta said. There was an another pang of pain within Yuuri.

"He will, Greta. Wolfram is strong." Yuuri said almost in a teary voice.

The heavy rain was almost stopping and the thunder was not that noisy. Greta calmed down already and lie again on the bed. The coldness was making her eyelids wants to shut. Yuuri placed the blanket on the top of her and told Greta that everything will be okay. The princess finally fell asleep. The king could not go back to sleep. He was thinking about his Wolfram. Watching the rain stopped will not help either to stop thinking. He lie down on the bed too and shut his eyes.

"Yuuri." That voice. Yuuri knew that voice.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said, softly like it will get break.

"Yuuri, wake up." He felt a cold hand caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the emerald eyes staring back at him. Those eyes were shining as ever. Before he could say anything, Wolfram put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"You will wake Greta." And the tone of his voice was the same when he felt annoyed. Yuuri nodded and Wolfram took the signal that Yuuri will be quiet.

The first thing Yuuri did was to cupped Wolfram's pale and cold cheeks with his hands and softly pecked his lips. Wolfram smiled but pulled away. Yuuri felt a slight disappointment, but he held Wolfram's cold hand tightly.

"I need to talk to you. Don't interrupt me when I talk. Just listen." Wolfram said.

Yuuri nodded.

"Everything will be alright. No matter what, it will. Just believe me. Remember that I will always stay by your side. Always, Yuuri. I promise you. I wish you to be a good king but being a wimp is not that bad." Wolfram smiled at him. "And I want you to read something. You will just read this when it was supposed to be, understood? And one more thing. Don't forget about me. I love you, Yuuri. So much."

Yuuri held the paper in his hand and blinked at Wolfram. Yuuri felt so clueless on what Wolfram was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Wolfram let go of the hand and kissed Yuuri, but pulled away quickly. "Just remember what I said."

Then, both of them heard a knock on the door. The couple turn their heads to the door. Wolfram looked at Yuuri. "You go there. And don't tell someone I'm here. I'm sure that's Conrad."

"Where will I go?" Yuuri asked.

"Your Majesty."

"Just go, Yuuri!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll stay with Greta. And I promised you that I will always be by your side, so I won't leave."

"I'll be back, immediately."

They shared a kiss before Yuuri opened the door and quickly shutting it behin d him. He found Conrad standing and looked so sad.

"Your Majesty..you need to come with me."

Yuuri followed Conrad and end up in front of Wolfram's bedroom door.

"What is it, Conrad?"

Conrad just opened the door for Yuuri and saw someone on the bed. The same person who has a honey blond hair, a pale skin like porcelain, long lashes and sure an emerald eyes behind the shut eyelids. He found Lady Celi sobbing.

"Your Majesty. Wolfram just passed away. His heart stopped beating." Conrad stated. His usual happy face was gone and Gwendal's too.

Yuuri felt his world shattered. But he just talked with Wolfram awhile ago. He walked to the bed and looked at the pale figure in front of his eyes. And a realization hit him, he fell on his knees and sobbed hard.

_Dear Yuuri, _

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I left you. I should have told you about my illness. Before you found out, I already have it three weeks ago. I'm sorry if I cause you pain. I could not even believe that I last long. But please, take care of Greta, my mother and my brothers. Tell Conrad, I'm sorry that I love him and also my mother and Gwendal and Greta. Take care of the people in the castle and the country. Don't be such a wimp, okay? And last, please don't forget about me. I love you. I wish you to find happiness._

_Love Always, Wolfram_

**How can I find my happiness if the source of my happiness is gone**

FIN


End file.
